


Is it hot in here?

by Pineapple125



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple125/pseuds/Pineapple125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1: You just joined the Avengers and everyone is curious about your personality, but you’ve been a little busy moving in to really get to know anyone. Your first mission a few days after you get settled is with Bucky and Steve, and when you take your mask off after the mission, Bucky can’t take his eyes off of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arising Problems

You knew sooner or later you’d get a call from Director Fury or Captain America to come join the Avengers, I mean your powers alone were impressive enough. After going through the Terrogin Mist, making you an Inhuman, you soon learned that your powers were pretty strong. Your guide Daisy had to have a fire extinguisher in hand at all times for the first few weeks, just in case you got frustrated. Your abilities included setting not only assorted parts of your body on fire, but also throwing fire balls and shooting flames from your hands, and setting everything around you, up to about a 10 foot radius, ablaze. So, yeah, you were pretty hot. 

Within a few months you’d learned to control the powers and use them in combat. Being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. for the majority of your early adult life meant that you were already an expert at combat and marksmanship, so once you’d learnt control you were sent off to the Avengers to help save the world. 

Of course there would be rumors floating about, but having never actually talked with any of the Avengers, other than Steve, who’d insisted on showing you around and making you feel welcome, you didn’t bother paying attention to any funny looks or made up stories. There were bigger things on your mind, like organization.

You’d always been a tad bit of a perfectionist, stemming from your dad, and only getting worse as you got older. Everything had it’s place on a shelf, and every piece of furniture had it’s spot in a room. You did things in a particular order every night, and seeing yourself do things any other way just felt wrong. You didn’t have OCD, but you were the closest thing to it, but you didn’t care, because it was wonderful the way you had it, and you didn’t like change, especially when it came to where you were staying. 

It took you a few days to get settled and develop a new routine, a very difficult task, which required a lot of deliberate thinking if you might add, but you did it. Only to be rewarded with the news of your first mission. It wasn’t anything big, just to rescue a ally and collect as much information as you could. There were only three of you going, Steve and Bucky were to take out the guards and any enemies while you grabbed the information and the ally, then it was your job to burn the small lab to the ground, leaving no evidence. Easy as pie. 

Except for the whole Bucky part.


	2. Hot and Bothered

He lived on the same floor as you, along with Steve and an extra room that seemed to be empty, but you never saw him. You could hear his nightmares on some nights, but during the day he was literally like a ghost. Not that you were afraid of him or anything. Just the opposite, he was one of your heroes growing up, even though he’s obviously changed since then, you wanted to get to know him and help him, let him know that you were someone he could trust.

As you got ready to suit up you did you makeup, like usual. You wore a fully body suit, made out of specialized material to withstand the heat, and a full face mask, just so no one would get scared, you’ve been told multiple times that it looks like your face is melting off. It’s not though, just an illusion. Even if people couldn’t see your face, you still wanted to feel good. You finished your simple mascara, blush, and lip gloss, all meant to highlight you deep ocean blue eyes, and you put on your mask, walking down to the hangar to meet the team. 

When you arrived you saw Bucky for the first time and you had to stop for a moment. He was hot. 

The bad boy ‘Winter Soldier’ look totally worked for him. Those combat pants that were tight in all the right places, namely his ass, the metal arm shining in the light, the tight bulletproof vest he wore, highlighting his rock solid build, and the mask that left only his eyes visible. You didn’t know if you wanted to faint in admiration or rip his mask off and attack his lips. 

You decided none of those options worked so you went for option three, your specialty, a small wave and awkward small talk. Ah yes, perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are really short, the story was an awkward length and I didn't want to have it break in a really weird place, but it's finished, so the next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	3. Excuse me, your awkward is showing.

“Hi, my name’s Y/N, I’m the new girl. I guess you probably already knew that, I mean we live in the same floor, amiright?” He cocked an eyebrow, but you couldn’t tell if he was smirking or unimpressed, you decided to go with the latter. 

“I’m Bucky, it’s nice to meet you officially Y/N. You’ve been pretty preoccupied lately.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I have. Moving is always difficult for me. I have create a whole new layout in my head of where everything has to go, and then I have to keep reminding myself of where things are, and then theres the routine. I function better in a controlled environment, but there’s nothing controlled about moving somewhere new, it’s stressful for a perfectionist.”

“Hmph, here I thought you’d be excited to get a fresh start, I didn’t take you for the OCD type.”

“Ha, well it’s usually less present. It just comes in hand when trying to cope. Cleaning takes my mind off of problems and also tidies my surroundings, so kill two birds with one stone I guess.”

“Well, feel free to clean my room anytime.”

“Maybe I will.”

At that point Steve walked into the room, dressed to the nines as usual, looking righteous as ever, giving the two of you a humored look. You supposed he would be happy with the two of you spending time together, given that Bucky hasn’t been talking with anyone besides Steve. 

As the three of you embark onto the mission you feel the butterflies flutter deep within your stomach. Although you’ve never really been nervous when using your abilities, this was your first mission with the Avengers, not all of them obviously, but Avengers none the less. Maybe it was less about the mission and more about working with Bucky. I mean you have yo admit, the man was intriguing. You found him admirable, that after 70 years of Hydra brainwashing and all of the blood he’s spilt, that he would come back to help the Avengers, to help Steve. That’s true friendship. 

The mission went smoothly enough, although with this newfound crush you were developing, you found yourself getting distracted easily. It was as if you were back in high school, a freshman crushing on a senior, it was disgusting, and you hated yourself for it. Sort of.

At the same time, you were just so entranced at how he fought, how he moved, like a swan. He was so graceful, not that that was surprising or anything, you figured he would be, but this took your breath away. He was silent and swift and all things you’d imagined, but also with a sense of purpose, every move was deliberate and concise. He was beautiful.

God, you hated yourself. 

Within a mere three hours you’d managed to practically fall head over heels for a man who barely knew your name. Nice job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if future stories come in random, I just started college!


	4. Hottie alert, literally is anyone else sweating?

By the time the three of you and the ally made it back to the quinjet, you were itching to get your face mask off, namely because you felt like you were sweating, and you could’ve sworn you’d felt your mascara dripping down your face as you took down the building. You walked over to the corner of the plane and started to unbuckle your suit. Steve looked at you sympathetically, probably noticing the sweat pouring from your hands, but Bucky fixed you with an odd stare. You made eye contact, but then continued taking off your uniform.

You felt his eyes piercing into your back as you continued, but you figured he was probably used to people maintaining a level professionalism in the workplace, but that was out the window in your opinion, you were literally on fire. Last to come off was your helmet, and by this time you’d turned around and walked back towards the front of the jet, where you usually propped your helmet to dry. Yes, it was that bad. 

Taking off your helmet, your hair fell out everywhere. You tried to imagine that it looked amazing, like from those motorcycle commercials, but in reality you were a wreck. The fine wispies that you tried so hard to tuck into your braid had fallen all out and were sticking out in the most random of directions. You’d caught a glimpse of yourself in the reflection of the chrome and saw that your mascara had run all the way down the bags under your eyes. You realized that you should probably buy some waterproof mascara. 

You made eye contact with Bucky and had to catch your breath, admiration. That was all you saw. It looked as if he had never seen a woman before, and instantly you felt like the most beautiful person in the world. It was hot. Like, really hot.

You continued staring at him while his eyes grazed up and down your body multiple times, it felt like hours, and you were starting to get concerned. Finally he met your eyes, and looked away quickly, it seems Mr. Super-Assassin didn’t catch you staring at him. So much for those instincts. 

By the time the jet landed, you’d all but forgot about the instance, being so whole-heartedly focused on showering like your life depended on it, but every once in a while you’d catch him staring again and those butterflies would start to flutter. Finally getting back to HQ, you ran up to your room and stripped, leaving your uniform and a trail of clothes behind you, smiling like an idiot, wondering what was going on between you and Bucky. Nothing, right?


	5. Happy Endings

As you washed away what felt like pounds of sweat and makeup, you thought of the possibilities that could arise if Bucky reciprocated your feeling. Surely you’d have to get to know him, at least a little better than his name, but the rewards far outweighed the consequences. You lived on the same floor, talked with the same person, and if he was looking at you the way you thought he was, then you’re both definitely attracted to one another. 

Making your way out of the shower, you jumped when you found Bucky sitting at the base of your bed, staring at you expectantly. He was still dressed in his uniform, making you assume he had followed you into your room. The clothes once previously strewn across the floor had been neatly folded in a pile sitting on top of your dresser, which made you smile. 

“Buck, what’s up? Is it okay if I call you that? If not, Bucky is fine, Buck just rolls of the tongue smoother.” you were rambling.

“I like it when you call me Buck, it’s cute.” he smiled up at you. It took all of the power you could muster not to crash your lips against his when he said that. “That thing you did today was pretty impressive.” he said shyly.

You stared for a few moments just admiring his jawline and those eyes that you could swim in. Before you knew it he was standing right in front of you, towering above like the Eiffel Tower. You raised your eyes to meet his and saw he had the same look in his eyes that he’d had on the plane. Admiration.

“Normally I wouldn’t be this forward, but I can’t seem to take my eyes off of you. The way you took off your helmet revealing the most beautiful face I‘ve ever seen left me dumbfounded. You’re so gorgeous.” he whispered, like it was a secret meant only for you.

Shocked, you didn’t know what to say. So you did the logical thing, also the thing you’ve been dying to do since you first saw the hunk, you crashed you mouth against his. It was sloppy and messy and perfect, slowly turning into something more passionate and gentle. His hands came up behind your back to hold you in place from falling straight to the floor. As you separated, he kept coming back for more playful nips and sweet kisses, trying and succeeding to make you laugh and smile.

“How about you let me take you out for dinner?” he asked you hopefully, as if you’d say no.

“That sounds wonderful.” you replied honestly.

“Any preferences in food? Chinese, Thai, Italian?” he asked, clearly trying to impress you.

“Hmm, I can’t think of a restaurant I prefer, but I’m definitely in the mood for something hot.” you winked at him.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” he muttered as he bent down to steal your lips again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new and this is my first fic. I've been brainstorming a bunch of ideas around for a while, but if you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Let me know what you think!


End file.
